


Show Me

by Golden_Asp



Series: Asp's House of Kink [24]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Boot Worship, Kinktober 2018, M/M, boot licking, coming on boots, master dynamics a litte
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 01:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16398788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: No one wears Nyx's kingsglaive uniform better than Ignis Scientia, and Nyx is gonna show him just how much he likes Ignis in those boots.





	Show Me

**Author's Note:**

> just a short little Ignyx. Those kingsglaive uniforms tho amiritght?
> 
> not beta-ed

Ignis reclined in the chair, staring down at the man at his feet. The Glaive was naked, raised lines on his back from the crop resting across Ignis’ lap, ass dripping with come. Nyx ran his cheek along the rough leather bindings of Ignis’ knee high boots, rolling his grey eyes to meet indifferent green.

“Lick them,” Ignis said.

Nyx took Ignis’ boot in hand and ran his tongue over the seams of Ignis’ leather boots. Ignis ran the popper of the crop over Nyx’s jaw, smirking as the man’s eyes fluttered closed. Nyx closed his eyes, the smooth leather under his tongue glistening as he traced designs with his tongue.

“Good boy,” Ignis whispered. 

Nyx whimpered at the praise, lowering his head to kiss the toe of Ignis’ boot, embossed with a skull.

Ignis was wearing Nyx’s Kingsglaive uniform, and Nyx thought no one wore it better than Ignis Scientia.

Nyx mouthed at the metal clasps across the boots, teeth catching on the thick laces. Ignis dragged his fingers through Nyx’s hair, tugging on the braid by his ear. Nyx moaned, pressing harder against the boot. He felt the leather press into his face, leaving indentations on flushed skin.

Ignis ran the crop down the tattoo on Nyx’s neck, smacking him across the shoulder and making him cry out into the boot. Nyx panted, his cock hard and dripping, aching for friction against it.

“So pretty,” Ignis murmured, running his hand over Nyx’s head. Nyx rolled his eyes to look at Ignis, mouth parted as the crop ran over his lips, his tongue flicking out to taste it.

“Please…” Nyx whispered.

“Please, what?” Ignis purred, gripping his chin in his hand.

“Please, master.”

“Good.” Ignis tilted his head, thumb tracing the stubble on Nyx’s cheek, pressing against the tattoo under his eye.

Nyx closed his eyes, leaning into the touch. His body sang with need, ached to be touched, screamed for release.

“I think the boots deserve a bit more worship, don’t you?”

“Yes, master,” Nyx murmured, opening his eyes. Ignis smirked at him, extending his leg.

“You may begin.”

Nyx swung his leg over Ignis’ foot, straddling those long legs. His balls rested against the crown of Ignis’ foot, the eyelets of the laces digging into his hot skin. The laces and buckles rubbed against the sensitive underskin of his cock. He gripped the edge of the chair that Ignis sat in, balancing so he didn’t fall over. Ignis kept his hand buried in Nyx’s hair, watching intently as Nyx started to rut against his boot.

Nyx moaned at the sensation, his cock catching on the buckles. It almost hurt, but Ignis smacked him with the crop and the sting of that overwhelmed him enough to blur that line between pleasure and pain.

“Good, very good,” Ignis praised him. Nyx’s head fell onto Ignis’ knee, his hips working as he thrust against that boot. He was so close. Ignis had brought him more than once that night, and he wanted to come again. He _needed_ to come again.

“Please, please, Master!” 

“What do you want?” Ignis asked, petting the shorn part of Nyx’s hair.

“May I come?” Nyx cried, pressing hard against the front of his boot, hips rocking hard against the leather.

Ignis made him wait for it, made Nyx whine for it, beg for it, rutting against his own boots, precome smearing against the leather.

“Yes,” was the only word Nyx needed to hear from Ignis’ lips and he was coming, pearlescent strands of his seed covering his boots, dripping over the laces, catching in the eyelets, seeping beneath the tongue to Ignis’ sock.

Nyx’s cheek rested on Ignis’ thigh, eyes glued to the bulge under Ignis’ pants. Ignis stroked his hair.

“You good?” Ignis asked gently, dropping the crop.

“Hmmm, yeah,” Nyx said, smiling up at him. Ignis smiled back, gently tugging on his hair. “Give me a bit and I’ll be ready for round six.”

“You never quit, do you?” Ignis asked with a laugh.

“Nope.”

Nyx shifted, making a face as his skin stuck to the boots. “Ugh, those are gonna be a bitch and a half to clean.”

Ignis snorted, bending over and pressing his lips against Nyx’s.

“You’ll manage, I’m sure.”

Nyx grinned, flopping back and pulling Ignis out of the chair. The younger man let out a surprised squawk, landing sprawled across his chest.

“Hey there,” Nyx said.

“Hello,” Ignis replied dryly. Nyx kissed him again, Ignis melting into it.

“It certainly feels like you’re ready for the next round,” Nyx murmured against his lips. Ignis rolled his hips against Nyx’s, grinning into the kiss.

“Shall we try to beat our personal record tonight?” Ignis asked wickedly.

Nyx grinned. “That was eight rounds, wasn’t it? Think you’re up for the challenge.”

“I think you’re the one who’s going to have problems keeping up, old man.”

“I’ll show you ‘old man!’” Nyx said, rolling them so Ignis was beneath him. Ignis laughed, green eyes hazy with lust.

“Show me,” Ignis whispered, “show me how much you want me.”

Nyx did.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are love!
> 
> tomorrow: scent, ironstrange


End file.
